Something Special
by flowergirl456
Summary: Lily Potter goes into her 5th year at Hogwarts is preparing for her OWLS. Albus is facing his last year and a dangerous dance with a Death eater's daughter. Follows Rose and Scorpius at parts too. Please read!
1. Back To Hogwarts

**This is my first story ever so im sorry if it's not quite flowing yet, I love the character of Lily so i thought i would take a crack at writing my own- enjoy!**

Back To Hogwarts

'Bye dad' lily mustered through the angry tears gathering in her eyes, Albus had been teasing her about failing her OWLS again. Her dad lifted her chin with his fingers until she was staring him point blank in the face 'Now don't you worry about Albus, your mother and I will be proud of you whatever you get as long as you try your hardest. OK?' Lily Nodded meekly and as she blinked a tear rolled down her freckled covered cheek. Her father looked at her with a compassionate expression; he looked as if he was carefully considering something. Harry leaned in close and whispered in his daughter's ear 'Just between you and me, I happen to know that a certain Albus Severus in fact only passed transfiguration with an A' he looked at Lily's face, eager for some uplift in her mood. Lily sniffed, ran her hands under her eyes as to wipe away the tears and then bit her lip _how will I ever pass my OWLS if I cry when Albus teases me? _She thought _but Albus is a liar, did he really not get an O? _ The thought of Albus' shame at his marks brought a mischievous smirk to Lily's face.

'Thank you daddy' she said as she stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss goodbye. 'Have a good year, don't get too stressed and don't leave me out on any boy gossip like last year' said Lily's mother putting on a fake stern voice as Lily squeezed her tight. 'Ok mum but David really wasn't a very serious relationship, Buh Bye' lily turned around lugging her luggage with her, James was holding her owl and broom he walked with her to help get her trunk aboard the Scarlet Train.

'Have fun Lils, and I'll see you before you know it' Lily took her Speckled owl from James and muttered 'Yeah, Yeah just as soon as you get back from your world tour. Promise you'll write?' Lily mustered the best puppy eyes she could and hugged her brother through the open window. 'Yes I promise, how will would you survive your days without your handsome brother?' he smiled Lily tried not to laugh and rolled her eyes _honestly_ she thought and with one last wink from James she turned and made her way down the train.

She finally found her friends in the second to last compartment in the train _Typical _she though as her friend Jemima, Jem for short lunged at her. 'Calm It Kermit' Lily said as she took a step back 'Precious cargo here' Lily nodded at her Broom and then quickly at her owl forgetting that the feathery creature swung back and forth in its metal cage. 'Honestly you and that Broom' laughed Belle from her seat against the window as she joined the line to greet Lily behind Jem. As soon as Lily was sure the Owl was safe on the shelf she turned back to her friends and bear hugged them before proceeding to sit down next to Jem.

She Caught sight of Marie in the corner and nodded courteously _what is she doing here? _They sat in silence for a moment as Lily studied her best friends. Jemima Alice Longbottom was tall, thin and pretty; she had longish strawberry blonde hair that had one wave going through as if she had permanently just taken her hair out of a ponytail. Isabelle Lovegood had long curly hair past her hips, she had big grey eyes and other than her dark hair looked strikingly like her mother. Lily glowered at Marie; she couldn't help but catch Jem and Belle exchanging anxious looks.

Marie had been friends with Lily's group ever since first year; Lily had never liked her as much as the others but was perfectly nice because she didn't want hassle. It was only when David Snow had cheated on Lily with Marie in the Library the year before that Lily really lost her tether. Lily knew it had been hard for Jem and Belle what with all the arguing and ignoring going on between the two girls, when the year came to an end and Lily had had enough she approached Marie in a truce. Lily could still remember it vividly.

'_Please Lils just can you at least be civil, I know it was an awful thing she did but you have to understand how hard it is for us to choose' Jem begged. Lily's eyes bulged 'Choose? Choose? There is no choice Jem, she did the worst thing you can do to a friend and you expect me to Apologise?' Jem flinched and looked desperately at Belle for support 'We know' piped up Belle 'But we also know what it is like to be on the receiving end of an argument with you' she looked anxiously at Jem who followed suite and began nodding then said 'And you know she feels horrible, she actually thought it was Mclaggen because it was dark and he had sent her a note telling her to meet him there'._

_ Lily quietly considered this before practically shouting 'Fine! But only for you two and her being too cowardly to actually say something herself'. Jem and belle had looked relieved and walked down into the common room with Lily whilst she talked to Marie; the tanned girl had looked up at Lily with an intense fear in her mud brown eyes. 'Look I know you are sorry and whilst I may not completely forgive you' She looked hurt and inhaled a short breath 'but we have to think of the others, who we are making life hell for. So I suppose I could call a truce?' Marie knew an opportunity when she saw one and nodded so fast Lily thought her head would fall off._

_ Jem and Belle came over smiling and looking relieved 'well shall we go to lunch?' asked Belle looking satisfied with her persuasion skills. 'Yes I'm starving' said Marie smiling as she grabbed Belle and Jem's arms, 'You coming Lily?' asked Jem. Truth was I didn't want to go to lunch with Marie; I only called a truce with her because of my friends. 'No I have tons more packing to do' the girls nodded and a feeling of hatred swirled in stomach as I watched that monster walking away arm in arm with my best friends._

That whole fiasco had been the reason Albus now thinks he could tease me, I had well and truly flunked my exams. I had spent most of the time brooding or crying over the betrayal of my supposed friend and my first ever serious boyfriend…

'Hello! Earth to Lily' called Jem laughing and clicking her fingers in lily's face. 'Oh, sorry did you ask something?' lily asked dragging herself back to reality and trying to contain herself in her seat whilst quite obviously scowling at Marie who was hiding behind her copy of 'Witch Weekly'. 'I asked how your holiday was?' stated Belle glancing nervously between Marie and I. 'Oh urm, it was okay I basically just visited family. I spent a week in France with Victoire and her family; I was bridesmaid at her wedding.' The word wedding got the girls excited; Marie even arched her eyebrow over the top of her magazine 'Oh yes! I forgot did she look nice? What was your dress like? That makes Teddy your what?' I laughed and pretended to look overwhelmed 'Wow, ladies ladies please!' Jem giggled. Before I could answer a loud whistle pierced its way through the train which made us all look up as station 9 & ¾'s pulled away

. We sat for a moment trying to remember what we had been talking about when someone tapped on the compartment door. I turned to the door to see Albus standing there suddenly the events of this morning flashed through my mind I pulled the best death stare I could muster, Albus looked a little worried then poked his Head boy badge and mimed a watch. 'Damn' I muttered, 'I've got to go' I stood up and slid the compartment door open as Albus walked off ahead of me. I started after him before turning back and quickly adding 'She looked Beautiful, I was in a green and cream dress and Teddy is now my cousin in-law' I added a smile and hurried of to the Prefect Carriage whilst hastily pinning on my badge I had left in my pocket.

I snuck into the Prefect carriage knowing I was late, not the proper conduct of a Prefect but I wasn't as eager as the others. I remembered when my letter arrived I had felt the bulge in the envelope and grinned.

_I ran into Albus' room who was looking shocked at his package. 'Alright there bro? Looking for this?' I flashed a smirk as I held out my badge. Albus looked up and smirked back at me 'Actually Lil I was looking at these' he replied whilst turning his hands round to reveal not one, but two badges. The Red and gold Captains badge gleamed in his hands. 'Wait what' I groaned as I turned my badge around, I realised I hadn't even looked at it a silver 'P' stood proud on the centre of the badge. I looked back at Albus who was clutching his sides laughing at my self-confidence and reaction. 'Well I guess you will be taking your orders from me now' I glanced at the Head boy badge in his right hand. How did I get to be a prefect, I flunked my exams, well not Transfiguration I thought. I gritted my teeth 'MUM!' I ran out of the room leaving Al in hysterics on his bed…_

I looked around the compartment, it was furnished lavishly and wouldn't even look like a train if it were not for the windows portraying the English countryside as we whizzed forward. I glanced apologetically at Rose who nodded kindly 'Now that we are all here' said Albus looking at me, 'we can begin, for those who do not know my name is Albus Potter but people call me Al. This here is Rose Weasley and we are your Head boy and Girl this year, it is up to us to organise meetings etc. Rose will be mainly taking the reins though because if you haven't noticed' He puffed out his chest so that everyone could see his Captain badge and smiled at the ladies, Daisy and Delilah Parkinson giggled. I laughed at Albus' face who looked rather put off by their signs off affection, he struggled through his embarrassment 'although I will be very attentive to my duties I will also be organising practices for the Gryffindor team so we can get the cup this year..again' some of the Gryffindors cheered. Rose looked irritated at Albus' need to mention Quidditch in everything and picked up where he left off.

'Ok, so I will read out the patrol schedule and after your free to go although you need to patrol the train compartments every now and again before we arrive at school.' Delilah Parkinson looked pleased at the immediate instatement of authority. Something about her and her younger sister Daisy had always reminded me of dogs, Daisy's hair was in two high ponytails on either side of her head her pushed up nose always made her look smug.

Delilah Had her brown hair scraped back into a French plait which was thoroughly unattractive, I reached behind me and pulled my hair down out of the same style as hers. I looked around the room as Rosie read out the patrols partners and times for next week. There had to be about thirty people in the compartment, including myself. I looked for anyone I knew in particular, Drew Kittow was there he represented fifth year with me. Cousin Hugo was here; he was watching his older sister attentively and scribbling the timings into his notepad. Then I saw a face that made my stomach lurch, Snow was standing there watching Kayla Parvati in the year above like she was something to eat, despite the fact that she was quite obviously holding the hand of Scott Wethering. _How could I forget? Of course he's a Prefect; I used to make out with him on his patrols! _ I thought angrily I drifted my attention back to Rose 'ok, so I think that's that umm yeh so I'll see you at our next meeting' she smiled and waved for people to leave.

Everyone filed past me I struggled through the cue until I reached Rosie, 'Rose you've got to do me a favour! I can't be on any patrols with David Snow; please I'm begging you I'll do whatever you want please!' I looked at her desperately. Rose looked down at m with a pitiful expression 'ok but you owe me; I'll have to redo the schedule' relief flooded over me, sometimes I loved my family for being so big and understanding 'Thank you! Thank you!' Rose laughed 'that's ok' her expression darkened 'is it true he cheated on you with Marie Jordan?' I took a deep breath 'yeah he did that's why I messed up on my exams so badly, it was awful but I'm ok now. Merlin knows how I got to be a Prefect!' Rose chuckled and was about to say something before she fell silent.

I turned around see Albus standing there face shocked and his hands so tightly bound in fists his knuckles had gone white. He growled 'Snow what now?' I started 'Al it's no big deal, weren't you talking to? Quidditch try outs?' in a desperate attempt to change subject. He turned to face the door and marched down the corridor almost shouting 'I'm gonna kill him! And then her too! How dare he how very dare him...my little sister!' Rose and I followed desperately trying to stop him. 'Al no! Please Al it's done, you'll only make it worse!' but nothing would stop him.

People were watching Albus nervously from their compartments as he stumbled past Rose and me running after him. James and Albus had always been protective over me, announcing to the common room that I as not interested in any boys what so ever since I had started school. James had had a long talk with Albus before we left for school this morning about continuing the protective bubble over their little sister precisely why I hadn't mentioned much about Snow or the break-up to anyone. Finally we reached the Hufflepuff compartment.

You could see Snow's back against the door as he chatted with his friends. Al grabbed his wand as Snow turned around and backed away from the door, but I was quicker. _Petrificus Totalus! _Al fell to the floor unable to move, his eyes darted around desperately. I levitated Al back through the corridors laughing with Rose at the look on Snow's face, don't get me wrong I hated Snow but I wasn't the type who enjoyed a big scene. We walked back to The Gryffindor compartments, past my friends who were laughing at Marie pulling a face and didn't notice me, _Bitch_ I thought.

We reached a compartment where I assumed Al was sitting before because all his friends were there. Simon Gould, Derick Longbottom and Stan Finnigan were Al's best friends although he did spend a fair bit of time with Scorpius Malfoy, much to Uncle Ron's disgust. Stan laughed 'what's happened to Potter?' he asked I smiled then pulled a "deadly serious" face 'Oh nothing I just Body binded him because he was about to embarrass me' I said simply shrugging my shoulders. 'Wow remind me not to get on the wrong side of you' remarked Simon. I smirked and reached to pull Al's wand out of his hand which was frozen as if stone, 'Just in case' I added when his friends looked at me weirdly. I stood aside to let Rose into the compartment who received a dashing smile from Longbottom causing her to blush profusely. I broke the tension 'well, feel free to un bind him once I've left. Oh and do me a favour and don't let him go near the Hufflepuffs' Derick looked at me puzzled but I merely winked, tossed Al's wand onto Hermione's lap and walked out of the compartment.

I made my way back to my compartment smiling and waving at fellow students on my way, I bought a pumpkin pasty and a bottle of liquorish fizzle juice from the food trolley and strode into the compartment interrupting Marie mid-sentence 'So he pushed me against the shelves, and next thing I knew we were-' Jem looked horrified at my arrival. I just stopped and stared in disbelief 'half an hour and you can't hold in your dirty little activities any longer?' Belle started 'please Lil, it wasn't her fault.. I was the one..' failing to put a sentence together Belle leaned back against the window and glanced worriedly at me 'I just thought, you know what' I said trying desperately not to shout 'I just thought that you too would give me a little more support!'

I slammed the compartment door shut and stormed off down the train. I didn't know where I was going I just knew I was going somewhere far away. I stopped to breathe and saw Hugo chatting to some Ravenclaws in the compartment to my right. I slid the door open and stared at Hugo, I wasn't even crying but he knew I was upset. I loved Hugo because he understood me so well; I took a deep breath and continued to stand there as his friends stared at me. Hugo didn't say or ask anything he just stood up and engulfed me in a bear hug smoothing my hair with his hand. 'Thank you' I whispered 'Thank you for knowing me enough not to ask' I felt him nod as my salty tears fell onto his robes.

**There should be a review button bellow this :P**

**please tell me if you liked it or it was too complicated, I need some reviews or I wont know whether I should continue, feel free to criticise aslong as it is constructive :D**


	2. Enchanted Staircases

Enchanted Staircases

'ok we need to take them to the common room' Drew half shouted over the raucous caused once we were dismissed from the welcome feast, I had sat with Drew and the new first years ignoring desperate attempts from my friends to get me to sit with them. We had twelve new students in Gryffindor and so when they were counted up we set off to show them the way to the common room.

Drew lead them out of the hall and stopped when they reached the stairs, 'first thing first, some of the stairs move' the first years gasped all except one blonde who merely stated to those who would listen 'I read about that in Hogwarts- a History' the others nodded excitedly. I called attention an added 'If the stairs move and you get stuck, just stay calm and wait for them to move somewhere you know how to get out of.' This brought a worried murmur amongst the group. One boy with dark blonde hair whispered with a girl before asking 'what's the longest anyone has been stuck because a staircase?' I looked at Drew _I sure as hell don't know_! I screamed silently at him for the answer and he laughed. Luckily for me the blonde who had spoken before answered for us 'five hours and forty-six minutes' I looked at her puzzled. 'I read it in Hogwarts-' I finished her answer 'A History, yeah gotcha' I smiled sarcastically before asking 'What's your name?' the blonde look pleased and with her head held high answered ' I'm Erica Bagshot the great, great granddaughter of Bathilda Bagshot, I was born after she died' _well that explains that_ I thought bemused.

I was about to turn around when Drew interjected'I'm sorry to say Erica that the record has been broken' I raised my eyebrow at Drew 'A boy got stuck on the third floor for ten hours in his third year' leaving some of the others sniggering and Erica looking severely ticked off Drew turned his back and continued up the stairs. I hurried up the stairs after him 'how did you know that, who got stuck?' Drew hesitated then answered 'Me actually, the stairs moved and it took me ages before I could convince Peeves to go get the caretaker' I chuckled 'that sounds like Peeves, you must have been really bored'. Drew shrugged 'not really it did give me a chance to finish my prep though' I laughed and as an afterthought Drew added 'I was actually a little scared, I mean did you know that the third floor was where Hermione granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Pot-'Upon seeing the unimpressed look on my face Drew quickly put two and two together 'Shit, sorry Lily I know you hate it when people talk about your dad.'

Drew blushed but I was puzzled 'How did you know that?' I asked. 'Well I was there that time when Dave bragged about sleeping with Harry Potter's daughter, and I saw you get angry well about both parts but especially the dad bit' I bit my lip 'Yeah it does kinda annoy me, I never slept with him by the way' Drew looked embarrassed 'Oh! Yeah I know don't worry. I'm not really friends with Snow anymore so I don't believe what he says anyway' we turned right and up the last flight of stairs, I could still hear the first years behind us.

'Do you mind if I ask why?' I asked, Drew shook his head 'No no not at all, well last year I don't know if you remember but I had a crush on you?' I nodded her head _not so rare_ I thought in a moment of arrogance. 'Well I really looked up to Snow and I asked him what to do, he told me to make you jealous so I asked out Marie' Lily blinked 'Oh god, then you did and I went out with him then he snogged her!' I staggered on the last bit but looked into Drew's face full of pity 'oh Drew I'm so sorry, loads of people got caught up in that shit. I probably would have been better going out with you in the first place!' I laughed and looked at him shyly.

We were standing in front of the Fat Lady's Portrait Hole now with the first years all gathered around us. 'You think so?' asked Drew leaning in closer I smiled meekly 'Yeah I actually-' We were interrupted by the Fat lady. 'Finally! All the others are in there already, password please' I snapped back to the first years 'Right!' I yelled getting some attention 'this is the fat lady- I mean Portrait keeper of Gryffindor, she will let you in to the common room when you tell her the password which changes every now and then. At the moment it is Dumbledore', upon hearing the password the Fat Lady swung the Painting away to reveal the Gryffindor common room. It was packed; everyone was talking about their holidays and giving presents and trinkets to their friends from aboard.

'Okay girls up the stairs to the right boys to the left your stuff is already in their Goodnight' the first years didn't seem too happy about being sent to bed just yet but ran off to see their dorms. Drew suddenly remembered the alarms and shouted after the boys 'Don't go into the girls dorm because the stairs will collapse boys!' the girls giggled and one redhead stuck her tongue out at the boys as if to say "I dare you!"

Drew sat down with the rest of the fifth years and turned to ask if I wanted to join them, upon seeing Marie handing Jem and Belle friendship bracelets with hearts on them I declined his offer and said I was tired. _I am tired _I thought, _tired of all Marie's manipulative Bull- _my thoughts were interrupted by Albus wandering over to me 'He Lils do you want me to talk to that Jordan girl for you?' I waved my hand nonchalantly in his direction 'No Al I'm too tired for drama' I faked a yawn and went up to bed.

**Review please? :D**


	3. Journals and Sticking Spells

**I wanted to write a chapter so you guys could grasp what good friends the three girls are ,so its not so eventful but the diaries may come in to play later :D**

The next morning I woke to the movement of Belle climbing through the curtains of my four poster bed. I opened my eyes as she pushed me over and got under the duvet. We both stared at the ceiling for a moment in silence, until Belle Spoke.

'Hey' I rolled my eyes, _typical of her to play the nice card_.

'Hi' I muttered. Knowing me all too well and content that I had already forgiven her for yesterday Belle turned over and rested her head on my shoulder.

'Belle what time is it?' I asked as I shifted into a more comfortable position.

'I dunno, I think it's like….' Belle looked guilty.

'What time is it Belle?' I demanded.

'Well its three thirty in the morning?' I moaned and shut my eyes. Belle started whispering frantically.

'I'm sorry Lily but I just couldn't sleep knowing you were upset!' she pulled herself up onto her knees and looked at me.

'I am so sorry Lils, I don't know what got into me I well you guys never gave us all the details and Marie kept dropping hints so I just asked her full out. I feel awful please forgive me!' I looked up at Belle pleading me on her hands and knees and surprising both of us began to laugh.

'What!' demanded Belle, she looked cross and fell back onto the bed.

'You should see yourself right now' I laughed through the tears gathering in my eyes. Belle smiled and made herself comfortable.

'I don't care what I looked like, as long as you forgive me' I breathed heavily trying not to laugh any more.

'Isabelle Rohkea Lovegood Scamander! I already forgave you and you know it! Honestly your as bad as your brothers!' Isabelle's brothers, Lorcan and Lysander were weird. Once Lorcan spilt pumpkin juice down my top at a family gathering and instead of just apologising he insisted on doing a dance involving him crawling on the floor like a flobber worm. I had persisted in accepting his apology but he refused to give up until Mum told him to stop or she would take away his pass to the Weasley Tree house.

'Hey, it's not my fault mum rubbed off on them, honestly I think I'm the only sane one in my family' she rolled her eyes at the thought of her mother's strange ways. I chuckled and pulled the duvet up past my shoulders, I sighed and closed my eyes. After a few minutes sleep welcomed me.

The next morning I woke, at an acceptable time to find that Belle was still in my bed. I chuckled softly remembering the events of last night. I was about to draw the curtains when I hear Jem speak.

'I wonder where she could be?' she asked, obviously talking to someone else. Sure enough I heard the high pitched tone I knew to be Marie's.

'She looked pretty content with Finnegan last night, maybe she stayed with him' her answer turned into a giggle which finally resided in a sigh.

'oh I wish some guy would just sweep me off my feet, but boys at Hogwarts are so shy. Drew obviously still likes me after what happened last year but he still hasn't talked to me!' I couldn't keep it together anymore and a loud snort fell from my mouth.

'Oh Lily's awake' whispered Jem _obviously_ I thought. I heard footsteps coming my way and quickly pretended to be asleep. I felt the sun hit my skin as Jem opened the curtains a crack.

'Hey Lils, listen about yesterday' I swatted at her with my hand as I opened my eyes.

'Don't worry about it Jem' I cracked a smile. Jem grinned at me and proceeded to ask

'you haven't seen Belle have you? We can't find her and we should probably start getting ready for our first day' I nodded towards the lump in the duvet conceiving Belle and Jem laughed. She then took a few step backwards, took a big breath and took a running jump onto my bed and more importantly Belle who woke with the shock.

'What the Hell!' she shrieked as me and Jem collapsed in fits of laughter I leaned forward and shut the curtains again. I squidged up to give Jem enough space to breath as Belle sat there trying to look grumpy.

'Hey Jem?' I whispered through the silence- Marie had probably gone into the bathroom and the others were asleep.

'Mhmm' answered Jem.

'Do you remember Christmas in our year?' I asked softly.

'Yeah we all stayed at school and pushed all the bed into a line' she sighed.

'that was fun, those were the days when we didn't have to worry about OWLS' I nodded reminiscing on the memories we shared. Then Belle spoke up, unable to stay angry anymore.

'Yeah and Jem kept falling through the cracks cause she was too tiny!' we all started laughing again until Marie pushed open the curtains showering us with Light.

'Sorry to ruin the moment' she started throwing me a sarcastic smile.

'But Jem you promised to do my hair' Jem hauled herself up causing Belle to roll off the bed.

'Oh sorry Belle, yeah Marie hang on why don't you wash your hair whilst I get dressed? Marie nodded and walked out of the room once more, I rolled myself off the bed and walked towards my trunk. I flew it open and pulled out some socks, pants and a bra. I turned to find my robes and saw that Belle was still in my bed.

'Oye get up sleepy head and I might even give you your present!' That did it Belle slid off my bed and walked to her trunk before enquiring.

'Presents? Why didn't you give us them last night?' I rummaged in my trunk until I found two bags. Jem had gotten dressed by now and had joined Belle with her hands open.

'I didn't feel like socialising with you too last night' I gave them a wary look- our little confrontation seemed to have been forgotten already.

'Also Marie was giving you hers last night' I reminded them looking at their bracelets wound round their wrists. I handed them each a bag and walked into the bathroom where I examined my reflection. I had long Auburn hair and green eyes, I knew I was pretty but I wasn't arrogant about it. I brushed my hair and washed my face before changing into my robes and walking back into the bedroom where Belle was now dresses and sitting on her bed, staring with a confused look at the ornate diary I had gotten her. I glanced over at Jem who had the same expression. I laughed and walked over to Monica's (one of the two other girls who shared a dorm with us) bed and woke her up.

'Mon we have half an hour before breakfast.' I smiled and proceeded to wake up Florence too.

Jem had started straightening Marie's hair with her wand. Belle was tying a ribbon in hers, she was still looking a bit puzzled over why I would give them a diary.

'I know you guys don't do diaries' I reminded them as they breathed a sigh of relief.

'I got my mum to charm these diaries I bought in France so that we can talk to each other through them. Whatever ink you use your message will always come up in the colour of your diary. So Belle's messages will be in pink, Jem's in blue and mine in green. Any person who tries to impersonate one of us will come up in red writing. I figured it would be nice to use these as we have a few different lessons and the past two years I have missed having all my lessons with you' I smiled and they both grinned back Belle grabbed a muggle pencil and started writing in her journal. I got my Diary out of my trunk and opened it to see

Heyya Lily, do you like my hair today?

In pink ink shining on the page, I turned to Belle.

'Yes I do, that ribbon is lovely' satisfied that the journal wrote Belle stashed it under her pillow and began making her bed. I took a mirror out of my trunk and positioned it on the dresser one of the dressers in the middle of the room. I twirled a strand of my red hair round my hair and muttered

'_calefacti Crulios' _my wand heated up and when I pulled it out of my hair a shiny curl bounced down. I curled another strand round my wand and did the same. Jem moaned

'oh no Lils I love your hair the way it is! Marrie will you stay still' she then snapped, Marie through her an apologetic glance and I smirked.

'Sorry Jem I have always wanted curly hair.' I looked around the room to see that Monica was applying some make up to Florence's face. I glanced at the clock on the wall before announcing to the room

'Ten minutes ladies' I looked at Belle who was twirling her eyelashes with her wand and reading yesterday's edition of the Quibbler upside down. Marie was also watching her and remarked

'Honestly Belle, I know you family runs it and all but it doesn't mean you have to read one of those magazines every five minutes.'

'Actually I think it's to support the family business' I argued. Marie rolled her eyes and after checking that Jem was done straightening her hair bounced out of the room and shouted she would see us all at dinner. Jem looked in a mirror she had brought and groaned before sitting on her bed.

'For god's sake I spent all my time doing Marie's hair I now I don't have time to straighten my own!' us girls always insisted on looking good for the first day of term and I pitied her. I pulled my wand out of the last curl and went to look in my trunk, I finally found a little notepad that Fleur had written tips on hair and makeup in. I flipped through until I found the right spell. I pulled Jem away from any curtains or duvets and pulled her hair straight with my left hand before touching my wand to her hair and saying,

'Colimusi Aqileri' I let go of Jem's hair and showed her the poker straight doo in her mirror. Jem looked ecstatic.

'How did you do that?' she demanded. I shrugged my shoulders.

'Victoire is studying at beautician school and gave me a notepad full of handy spells, it will stay any way you want it for twelve hours so I just made it straight and said the spell, come on or we will be late for breakfast.'

Jem smiled and we walked down to the Great Hall with Belle, Monica and Flo quick on our heels.

**review please :D**


	4. Blue Eyed Girl

**Thought i would do one from Albus's point of view, Also a bit of Rose/Scorpius interaction :D**

**I forgot to do this before:**

**The Characters and Locations in this story belong to JK Rowling. Except for a few Characters and some locations the only credit i get form this is the Story Line :P**

**ENJOY :)**

**ALBUS POV**

I walked down the stairs and into the extravagant common room to find Rose reading a book.

'Good morning Head girl' I said with a grin, Rose sensing the hint of playfulness in my voice anwered,

'Good morning to you my dear Head Boy; so I was reading this book' I rolled my eyes. Rose was –dare it admit it- one of the prettiest girls in the school along with Belle Lovegood Scamander, Emily Robins, Kayla Patil and irritatingly for me, my sister. Rose had red hair although it was closer to Auburn because of the tint made when mixing Uncle Ron's bright red hair with Aunty Hermiones Brunette waves. Her hair waved down framing her face and falling to the length of her shoulders, though I never gawked at it I knew Rosie had a great figure. Rose had been on dates and had a few boyfriends but none of them ever stuck because she struggled to find someone of similar intellectual standards, and judging by her results I could see why. Rose continued with her ramble.

'And apparently we are the first ever Head Boy and Girl of the same house! Can you believe it we broke a record! Or rather set one' I nodded my head.

'That's a cause for celebration if you know what I mean' I winked and Rose immediately grew cautious.

'Al you're not going to sneak out are you! You're a Head Boy and because of that you're going to have to set a standard don't think that just because your my cousin I'm going to-' We were interrupted by the bricks in the wall vanishing to reveal Scorpius standing there, for the first time ever I could see he was blushing . Malfoy grinned sheepishly at us.

'Well that was fun' I looked puzzled.

'What?' I enquired.

'Well I had to describe what I thought of both of you –truthfully- the first time I met you to that stupid statue' I laughed.

'Did you confess to your love of my handsome hair?' I asked running my hand through my hair, which was black like my father's and refused to stay flat. Malfoy chuckled.

'No I told it that I thought you were a dick' he blushed but continued.

'And that I thought Rose was too clever to be in Gryffindor and belonged in Ravenclaw' Rose blushed at this comment too and I could of sworn I saw them watching each other closely for a moment.

I Scor was very handsome- from a girls point of view I imagine- he was tall, muscly but not bulky he had white blonde hair with a small wave in it that he flattened down and he had stormy grey eyes. He was wearing a green sweater under his robes and I looked at his hands in which he held a small silver package with a red string around it.

'What you got there Malfoy?' I questioned, he looked down at the package and then walked towards Rose.

'Um its Rose's birthday present, you know because I couldn't make it to the celebration at the burrow. Sorry about that by the way but I was celebrating my own birthday with my family' he looked at Rose shyly and passed her the present. She looked gratefully at him and then stared at the present on her lap.

'Well that perfectly understandable, did you have fun? It's always hard when you have a birthday during the term time, although at least ours are near a holiday' Rose said. Rose's birthday was today and always fell on the second day of term, Scorpius' is two days after on the fourth.

'Well come on Scor, we have Runes. See you later Birthday girl I have your second present too- I thought I would save one for your actual birthday' I ruffled Rose's hair on the way out and pushed Scorpius out of the doorway as the brick sealed Rose inside once more.

We had longer to walk because the Head Prefect dormitory was positioned in the middle of all the House Dorms and therefore we had to go past one of the dorms before actually having a clear path to our next lessons.

Runes was slow and I was glad when it was over even though I came away with a bag twice as heavy as it was before.

'Hey Scor' I heaved trying to stop my bag from digging into my shoulder.

'Mhmm' he replied nonchalantly, he didn't seem to have any problem with his bag.

'Do you think Lily's fit?' Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks.

'What did you just ask me?' I pulled him forwards till he was walking by himself again, he slowly realised I wasn't joking and looked at me for answers.

'You heard me, Yes or No do you think Lily is hot?' I had to admit I had put Scor in a difficult position and he was looking slightly panicked. We reached the Arithmancy classroom where Scorpius was heading next, I looked at him expectantly.

'Well don't get mad, me and every other guy in this school except you of course think that Lily is…good looking' I clenched my fist I stares at him fiercely. He held his arms up protectively and continued.

'But but but! I don't think of her that way, more of like a baby sister actually- if your cool with that' relief flooded over me, well that was one less guy to worry about, I nudged him playfully.

'Alright man, shut up before you call her ugly or something. Anyway off you get to dork classes and say hey to Rose for me. Oh and tell her I will write next week's rounds schedule' Scorpius nodded and ducked into the classroom.

I went out into the courtyard, the sky was clear but there was definitely a chill in the air. I found a bench and sat down I looked around to see the whole courtyard empty other than myself and a pretty girl in the corner with dark hair and blue eyes.

I pulled out some parchment and used my Runes book as a desk I found a muggle pen and started pairing up the prefects.

Ten minutes later and I was almost done, I looked up and the girl who had been reading was walking over. I smiled and threw my bag on the floor to make some space for her; she smiled back at me and gratefully took the seat.

'Sorry it's just there is a leak from the ceiling over there' she stated and showed me her Herbology prep which had a splash of water on it and had caused her ink to spread. I nodded my head and pulled out my wand.

'That's ok here' I waved my wand and the wet patch dried up and the ink returned to normal. She looked at it and wrote a couple more words. Then she stuffed it into her bag.

'Thanks, um Albus right?' I nodded and reached out to shake her hand.

'That I am, but do me a favour and call me Al' _god this is embarrassing I've forgotten her name! _she obviously read my mind.

'My name is Desiree, Desiree Dolohov but call me Des. I'm a hufflepuff I actually have Charms with you' I grinned.

'Actually I remember now! You're the one with the killer Tickle charm' She nodded keenly. She pointed at the schedule.

'What you doing?' I passed her the piece of paper.

'Well I'm Head Boy so I have to do the prefect schedule, I'm almost done but I just need to work out the last two shifts.' She nodded and examined the chart carefully.

'Well you can't put Lily with David and you definitely can't put Snow with Drew' I nodded.

'I get my sister and Snow but why Drew?' I asked and erased what I had written with my wand.

'Oh Drew hates him, something about the wrong advice and stabbing him in the back- long story short Drew is crazy about your sister and hates Snow for what he did' I nodded , strangely that didn't bother me usually guys digging Lily drove me mad but I liked Kittow he seemed nice.

'Ok well how about this, we put Lily with Kittow and Snow with…Delilah Parkinson then I'll go with Scor and rose can go with Daisy Parkinson. Actually it's her birthday I don't want to do that to her.. I'll go with Daisy and she can go with Scorpius.' I made the changes and then looked down at my work satisfied. Desiree looked at me admiringly.

'You're real thoughtful you know that?' I shrugged.

'Well what can I say' I grinned and she laughed at my faux cockiness. I looked at the clock on the arch, we had half an hour till charms. I pushed the parchment into my Runes book and then slid it into my bag.

'You hungry? Cause I have to go get a birthday cake sorted' I propositioned Des blushed and nodded.

'Yeah I guess, where are we going?' I grabbed her bag for her _damn her is heavy too_ I tried to make it look easy but with both bags so heavy I was fighting a losing battle. She laughed at my face and offered to take her bag back.

'No, its fine actually we can leave them here because we have charms next' She nodded and I put the bag against the wall. I grabbed her and pulled her down the corridor. She turned a healthy shade of pink at the touch of my hand.

We got down to the Tapestry of the fruit bowl and I reached forwards to tickle the pear. A door appeared and we crouched to get through it. In front of us were hundreds of House- elves working on tables that mirrored those which are in the Great Hall. Des Gasped.

'I didn't know this was here!'

'Please tell me you're not from one of those households that have a whole ton of house elves working for them?' I pleaded. Des continued to look around and nodded, she than whispered.

'Dolohov Al, i'm a Dolohov' I looked at her in disbelief _ofcourse Dolohov she told you that before _I looked at her worriedly and to my horror tears gathered in her eyes.

'Are you ok? We can leave if you want' She gripped my hand tight and shook he head.

'I just think it's so nice that they are treated well here, they all look genuinely happy' I heard a shriek of joy and looked down to see a small house- elf running towards me. When he reached me he grabbed hold of me tight. I looked up at Desiree who was shocked I patted the house elf on the back and he let go.

'Master Albus! I have your cake, wait here one moment' I nodded and smiled down at him.

'Ok Beeny first let me introduce my…friend Desiree Dolohov' I motioned at Des who had wiped away her tears of joy and held out her hand. Beeny shook it vigorously.

'I have heard of Ms Desiree, I am good friends with Gemy from your household he says Ms is so very nice and grateful' Desiree beamed and nodded her head.

'Yes well Gemy is very helpful but my parents don't show him much respect so I make sure to be extra nice.' With that Beeny ran off excitedly to get the cake I had asked him to make.

'How do you know him?' Des questioned me turning to look at me.

'Well we had this house elf called Kreacher, Lily adored him. He died when I was ten and we had a funeral no one turned up except my Aunt Hermione and Beeny here, he says Kreacher was his uncle' Des looked positively ecstatic.

'That's nice of you! Well I actually spend a lot of time with Gemy because I know what it is like to by shunned- my dad wasn't too happy about me ending up in Hufflepuff, but I have been saving up money and as soon as school done im moving out. Might see if I can take Gemy with me'

I nodded in silence listening to her admit these strong feelings and her life plans, I don't know why but we just clicked. I knew I was going to like this girl. Beeny returned with several boxes piled high on top of each other I quickly grabbed some of the boxes and Des took the small one on top.

'Here you are master Albus, you can pile them on top of each other when the cake is served. I also brought you your favourite, it is in the small box say hello to Ms Rose for me' he bowed and then hurried off to make more food for lunch.

'Bye Beeny thank you!' I yelled after him, Desiree waved and then held open the door for me. I glanced at the watch I had gotten for my seventeenth.

'We should probably get to charms now' Desiree nodded. We shrunk all the boxes but one and put them into my bag when we reached the courtyard again. We walked into the Charms classroom to see that Rose had sat next to Melissa and there was a table for two at the front. Des motioned to it and we went to sit down.

'Right Now that you are all here I can talk to you about your final preparations for NEWTS' started Professor Flitwick. I rolled my eyes and pulled out some parchment. Desiree put the small box Beeny had given us on the table and I licked my lips. I checked that Professor Flitwick had fully immersed himself in his drone before pulling the box towards me and opening it.

'Wants some' I asked Des. She looked into the box and reached inside to pull one of the pastries out.

'What is it?' she asked at she twirled the food in front of her. I took a bite into one and swallowed before replying.

'it's called rotten socks. Bit of an oxymoron actually, its fried dough covered in cinnamon and sugar- my favourite' I took another bite and smiled.

'Oh right' Des took the smallest of bites and then smiled obviously enjoying the pasty as much as I did. I closed the box and turned my attention back to Professor Flitwick.

'And so that is what we will be doing today' _oops, doing what?_ I thought. Desiree took her wand out and explained once she had seen the look on my face.

'We are getting into partners and practicing all the spells we know on each other. Oh Albus-' she giggled and reached her hand over towards my face.

'You have some sugar on your face' she use her thumb to wipe it off and I could feel myself blushing.

'Um thanks, wait how did you hear all that when you were talking to me' She shrugged.

'I dunno I just can multi task' she pointed her wand at the box of Pastries. '_Wingardium Leviosa _' The box hovered into the air. I jumped onto my chair to grab the pastries and as I grabbed them fell onto the floor. The whole class laughed and to regain some respect I bowed to the class earning some cheers. I cleaned up the pastries and returned to my seat I looked at Desiree but she was testing some spells on her friends sitting at the table behind us.

I shrugged to myself and practiced spells on my own stuff until the end of the lesson. Desiree grabbed her bag and practically ran out of the classroom. _What did I do?_ I thought, I went over to Rose and put my arm around her shoulder.

'How had your day been birthday girl?' she shrugged

'Alright I suppose' I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Great Hall.

'Come on, you can have your present now'

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	5. The way to a man's Heart

**Two in one day! hope you like it, I'm sorry today's updates took a while but I am in the process of moving. I will try to get another chapter up soon but I start school again in a day so we will see how it goes :D **

**ENJOY **

**LILY POV**

Later that day I was sitting in the library with Rose and Albus, Rose was helping me with my History of Magic Essay and Albus was getting a head start in his Runes translations.

'That cake was really good' exclaimed Rose for the fifth time. Albus rolled his eyes and reached into his bag.

'Ok one more slice- honestly Rose you eat so much!' Albus put two sliced on the table. He pushed one towards Rose then carefully pulled the icing off the other and placed it in front of me. Albus and I had a little arrangement when it came to cakes, I hate the cake so I eat the icing and Al hates the icing so he eats the cake- hey presto! We are both happy.

I picked off little bits of the icing and put them in my mouth. Rose was eating her cake whilst reading over my essay, Albus took a bite out of his cake and started talking to Rose.

'So it's fair to say you liked the present I gave you then?' Rose shook her head at his manners.

'Yes Al but why don't you ask me that without the food in your mouth? I also really liked your first present and Lily's too' I smiled at her and opened my book to find some more facts about the first Goblin war.

I had gotten Rose her own family clock, we have one in our house and the hands have our photos on them which move when we are in different locations, e.g my clock hand will now be pointing to "At Hogwarts". I thought Rose ought to have one now that she was eighteen.

Albus had gotten Rose two tickets to see her favourite Muggle group, Coldplay. Rose turned her attention back to my essay and immediately found fault.

'Lily you have to change the wording of this sentence- other than that I think this is very good an E at least just make sure to sum it up well in the conclusion' she beamed at me and then pulled a book out of her bag to start her Arithmancy charts.

'Nice one' Al commented on my hard work, I smiled back at him and Rose stated without looking up from her parchment.

'Yeah, like the nice one you've earned from you're flirting with Desiree Dolohov earlier' I snapped up from my conclusion.

'As in the deatheater Dolohov?' Al slowly nodded.

'But I wasn't really flirting and she is really nice! She is a Hufflepuff and smart and she helped me with the prefect schedule and she came and got the cake with me **and **she cried when she saw how happy the house elves were!' I looked at him with a smirk.

'Albus is in love' I sang over and over until he slapped me playfully.

'Am not'

'Are too!' I sang again.

Rose watched us arguing thoughtfully, until we stopped and stared at her.

'What!' demanded Al considerably grouchier after I had teased him.

'Well she doesn't sound like a death eater's daughter- and Hufflepuff! God they must be mad' Albus nodded with a grave expression.

'She actually really sympathises with the house elves because she knows how it feels to be disrespected' I let out a low whistle and Rose frowned.

'Sounds grim' Rose said and Albus looked worried.

'Yeah it really does, but she seems really nice except after I fell off the chair- Lily don't ask- she gave me the cold shoulder' Rose looked perplexed.

'I know! Weird right' Albus sighed and looked back to his work. He looked really annoyed about Desiree. Al was good looking; he was like the mini version of dad minus the scars and glasses. Albus could usually get any girl he wanted but he was still nice and didn't take advantage of his last name.

I finished my conclusion and put my books in my bag. I stood up from the table and put my cloak back on.

'Okay I'm done, thanks for the help Rose. Bye guys.' I stopped when I saw Albus' still upset expression.

'Al she will come around for all you know maybe it was her fault. Besides you've only known her what… a day?' Al nodded and put on a smile for my reassurance.

I waved and walked out of the library. As I reached the portrait of the gossiping nuns I saw none other than Desiree walking towards me. She waved and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it.

'He is in the library, careful with him Des you already confused him and you've only known him properly for a day' Desiree looked puzzled.

'How did you know?' I smiled.

'Des he just spent ten minutes talking about you, I can tell he likes you. Why did you give him the cold shoulder' Desiree blushed.

'Well my friend reminded me that he was a Potter, stupid I know but I got scared. I mean I know nothing happened we were only talking but I like him, he seems really nice. I don't want any more trouble from my parents' I nodded knowingly.

'Sometimes people are attracted to what they shouldn't have, like a bug to a flame' I laughed at my simile. I continued to ask.

'But you're going to talk to him anyway? Surely you shouldn't' she chuckled.

'yes even if it is just friends he seems nice and everyone always says he is a cool guy so I guess I'm just gonna fly over to him anyway' she seemed like a cool girl. I looked down at the package in her hands; I recognised it as the boxes they used in the kitchens.

'Pre dinner snack?' I motioned at the box and she grinned. Shaking her head she replied.

'No it's um a peace offering for being such a jerk' I laughed then waved and walked on to the common room.

'That pie was immense!' declared Freddie as we sat by the fire. I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful kick.

'You said that already, you know you and Rose have a lot in common' He faked shock.

'Excuse me what do I have in common with Rose?' I shrugged.

'Lots, I know you pretend to be thick- you're not you have to have to be smart to come up with your pranks' I replied simply. Freddie snapped his fingers.

'Damn I thought I had everyone fooled, hey our little secret' he stated. I winked and tapped my nose.

'So how is fifth year going for you?' he put his arms on the back of the scarlet sofa he was sat on.

'I can tell it's gonna be hard already' Freddie tutted and shook his head.

'It has only been a day, don't be so pessimistic' I laughed.

'It's true! I also know that Albus has met the girl of his dreams today and that you are planning your next prank' I sat back in the chair and folded my arms. Freddie chuckled then ruffled my hair.

'You're a smart one, sixth year is gonna be a breeze. So watch your step 'cause I'm going to be plenty bored' he cautioned, Freddie was the master of pranks. He sat for a moment then started

'What do you mean Albus has found the women of his dreams' he questioned.

'So you were listening carefully, Desiree Dolohov they met today and my bet is that she caught his heart the minute she said hey. He was sulking throughout our study period because she was scared about her parent's reaction to being friends with him and then I bumped into her outside and she was bringing him rotten socks' I grinned and Freddie looked impressed.

'Ah rotten socks is the key to that man's heart. I'm impressed, our little Al is all grown up and mind you Desiree Dolohov is fit!' I kicked him hard and he grabbed his shin in agony.

'One, Albus is older than both of us and two you are so disrespectful! No wonder you can' get a girlfriend' Freddie rubbed his sore leg.

'Now that is where you are wrong baby cousin' I cringed at the nickname and he continued.

'Girls love me in fact I can assure you that I'm about to get a snog right now' she nodded in the direction of Anastasia Weddingsfield. The tall Blonde girl walked over and ignoring me gazed dreamily at Freddie.

'Hey Freddie, wanna go on a walk with me?' Freddie nodded then sent a smirk at me. He kissed the back of Anastasia's hand and led her out of the common room slightly limping where I had kicked him.

Two weeks later I was sitting in Herbology, I could hear people whispering behind me about Albus.

'So Al is dating Desiree?' asked Jem I nodded and continued to clip the Skittlewink plants in front of us.

'Aww that's so cute, she is so pretty though' Added Belle, I nodded again and started chopping larger amounts of shrubbery off the plant.

'Jemima do you understand the meaning of Silence?' questioned Professor Longbottom. Jem rolled her eyes.

'Yes I get it dad!' she started the whole class laughed and Jem clapped her hand over her mouth.

'I mean Professor Longbottom' her cheeks burned bright red and she absorbed herself in our task to forget her shame.

Jem found it hard being taught by her dad Neville but I really liked him and his subject, he was also the Head of Gryffindor since Mcgonagall started being the Headmistress. Professor Longbottom came round and inspected our work making notes on his register.

'Well done miss Parkinson, likewise miss Potter…' when he had walked passed us I leaned in close to Belle and whispered in her ear.

'I think my cousin Freddie likes you' She looked taken aback and blushed.

'Why would you think that!' she demanded, I shrugged and winked I had a way with these things. I had noticed Freddie watching her on several occasions and I know that she had liked him last year.

Jem finished trimming her plant and put her mouth to my ear.

'The journals are really good Lily, do you think you could make one for Marie?' i pulled away and shook my head. _Like hell I would_ I thought Jem looked at me pleadingly.

'If you're so desperate do it yourself' I reasoned Professor Longbottom had told us to pack up.

'Now we are back at Hogwarts you can find the charm and bewitch one yourself you don't need me to do it' I reasoned. Jem looked irritated and shook her head.

'Lily you know i rubbish at complicated charms, please Lils it's not fair on her for us to be able to talk in lessons and her not' I shook my head again and shoved my book back into my bag.

'It's not fair that she didn't give me one of your fancy charm bracelets, why should she have my gift if she doesn't give me one herself' Belle agreed.

'That is true Jem, besides she could have sat with us today but she sat with Daisy' I smiled at Belle's support. Maybe the news at Freddie put her in a good mood.

'Yeah because we were with Lily, who's side are you on Belle?' I flung around in disbelief.

'There are sides now Jem? What the hell! You are the only reason I apologised to her and now you're taking sides!' I was furious how this stupid girl could have turned my friend against me like this I didn't know. I threw my arms up into the sky.

'Whatever' grumbled Jem. I looked at her expecting more. She saw my face and continued

'I just thought you were going to be the mature one Lils' I saw the look on her face a softened.

'I am being mature Jem, I'm nice to her I apologised to her I'm just not at the gift stage yet. Neither is she' I added. Jem sighed in defeat.

'I know, sorry'

We trudged on through the rain back up to the castle.

**Review? :P**


	6. Dates and Dilemmas

**Another Update! Three in one day aren't you lucky! Thought I would get as many out as possible before I lose a whole load of time due to schoolwork. :D**

**ALBUS POV**

'So they announced the date for Hogsmeade' I was playing with the hem of my Quidditch robes and looking down at the floor.

'Yeah I heard, are you going?' Desiree had watched the Quidditch try outs and with a great team I was feeling confident we could win the cup this year I decided to take the leap and ask Dezzie out.

'Yeah I am and I would umm be really happy if you came with me...like on a date?' I looked down at her and her face lit up like Christmas lights. She nodded enthusiastically and through her arms around my neck. I hugged her bag and joked into her ear.

'I'll take that as a yes' she laughed and whacked my back. I just hugged her tighter and then took her hand in mine.

'Al' she said.

'Mhmm?' I leant down to pick up my broom and keeper pads. I stood up and she was looking at me earnestly. She stared at me square in the face and tucked her luscious dark hair behind her ear, god she had the cutest ears. I bit my lip and stared into her deep blue eyes.

'I'm taking a big risk with you, I never really date and especially not a Potter' I nodded and pulled her closer.

'I know and I wouldn't make you risk it unless I was certain something good could come from it' I dropped the kit I had picked up a minute ago and engulfed her in a warm embrace, she nestled her head into my shoulder and sighed.

'Life sucks' I nodded in agreement. I took her hand in mine once more grabbed my kit and walked up with her into the castle.

'Your team is really good this year' she stated. I smiled

'Yeah I think we have a shot at winning- I have to at least tie with my brother's record and I only have one shot' Dezzie grinned at my enthusiasm. We walked into dinner and sat on the end of the Gryffindor table.

'You know I never got people's obsession with Quidditch' I picked up a bread roll.

'Sure you do' I stated and thought of an example whilst she spooned pasta onto her plate.

'You love Herbology, so in your spare time you often read a book about plants. Am I right?' She laughed at my guess at her past times but she nodded all the same.

'Well' I continued 'I love Quidditch so in my spare time I play or work out tactics. It's all the same really' I shrugged and took a bite out of my carrot.

'Wow you are such a genius, I mean you just understand everything that happens to people' she joked with sarcasm.

'Shut up' I mumbled and playfully kicked her under the table my foot hit hers and she looked up at me. I could swim in her eyes, they are the perfect blue. She held my gaze and slid her foot up my leg. The hairs on the bag of my neck stood on end and I tried to act normal.

'You done?' I asked and pointed at her plate. She smiled and nodded, she tilted her head and her hair fell forwards from behind her ear. I took her hand and led her out of the Great Hall.

'Do you need to be somewhere?' I asked joisting my Quidditch kit further up my shoulder. She nodded.

'I actually have a Herbology chart to finish- all my books are in my common room' I sighed at the thought of leaving her but started walking up the stairs.

'What do your friends think of me' I asked she chuckled. I looked at her enquiringly.

'They think I'm an idiot for liking you, not because you're not nice but because of the consequences.' She replied truthfully. I winced at the thought of what my dad would think of me liking a death eater's daughter. We turned left and walked along the corridor.

'So you like me then' I teased trying to lighten the mood. Des blushed but replied any way.

'Well isn't it obvious?' she asked. I smiled and shrugged. We reached the tapestry in front of the HufflePuff common room. I bowed low in a jokingly manner, I kissed the back of her hand.

'This is where I leave you madam' I had also put on a fake French accent. Des giggled and the candles in the corridors danced in her eyes.

'Night Albus' she stood on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on my cheek. She then flicked the nose of the badger in the tapestry and darted under the cloth. I stood there dreamily for a moment with my hand on my cheek.

I turned and started walking down the corridor back to the stairs. Someone who I recognised as Freddie shouted out to me.

'Hey Al, what you doing down this end of the castle?' his hair was ruffled and he was looking happier than usual. I waited for him to catch up with me and then answered.

'Walking Des back to her common room, I'm taking her to Hogsmead we are **dating**' I used my fingers to mime speech marks when I said dating,

'You mean you aren't already?' asked Freddie in awe, I shrugged and shook my head.

'How about you?' Freddie's eyes darted around, and he took a big breath before admitting.

'I just went on a walk with Belle Scamander Lovegood or Lovegood Scamander whichever way round they go' I laughed.

'It's Lovegood Scamander and by walk you mean…' he looked sheepish.

'It means we made out in a broom cupboard and then I asked her to Hogsmeade' I sighed.

'Fred you be careful with her' I cautioned, Freddie winced at the use of his uncle's name.

'If you hurt her you will have Lily to answer to' Freddie nodded quickly and stated.

'Don't worry Al I actually really like her and I won't cheat or anything.' I chuckled at his values.

'Remind me not to ask you what your definition of anything means' He laughed to and punched me feebly in the arm.

We reached the common room to see it lively and full of people. Freddie walked over to Cousin Louis to fill him in on his news and some girls in the corner including Belle giggled at his arrival. Lily was sitting miserably in an armchair next to the fire. I dumped my broom and kit on the floor and flopped onto the chair next to her.

'What's up Lils?' I asked as I took of my Quidditch cloak and hung it over the fire's safety barrier to dry.

'What's wrong is that Jem and Belle have dates to Hogsmeade, you're probably going with Des, Louis is taking Sarah obviously Dominique has been going out with Mclaggen for god knows how long.' She threw her hands up in the air and I looked at her sympathetically.

'Sorry Lils but as your older brother you know that I'm ecstatic that you're not going out with anyone at the moment.' Lily rolled her eyes at me and looked sadly into the fire.

'Hey what about Hugo and Lor?' Lily laughed.

'Guess what?' this was amazing.

'Are you saying that all of the Wealslys, Potters, Longbottoms and Scamanders have dates for Hogsmeade except you?' I laughed at her face.

'Well actually Molly is going to buy Roxanne a dress for the Halloween ball and I do not want to be there when she tries to get Roxanne into a dress' I nodded knowingly.

'And actually Lucy is going to Hogsmeade with none other than Lysander!' I grimaced.

'That is a risk. Uncle Percy would hate to see his little girl dating, especially Lysander you know he disagrees with Rolf and Luna teaching their kids about nargles and such.' Lily chuckled.

'It's weird that Hugo is in Ravenclaw don't you think? I mean he is really smart but so is Rose and she is a Gryffindor. Molly and Lucy I get because Aunt Audrey was a Ravenclaw, at least he has Lorcan to hang out with- weird as he is' I said, Aunt Hermione had been thrilled that Hugo was specially recognised for his intellectual abilities but Uncle Ron had been suspicious to see a Weasley out of Gryffindor.

Lily was deep in thought.

'Maybe I can just use the day to catch up with studying, whilst everyone is out' then I remembered.

'Lily I swear that guys ask you out every other day, why don't you just go and ask one of them?' Lily grimaced.

'Al there is a reason I turn them down' I laughed at her witty remark. Two of Lily's friends came over. One had dirty Blonde hair in corkscrew curls, she was pretty but had weirdly thick eyebrows. The other girl was short and a bit chubby with black hair in a bob which did nothing for her complexion.

'Hi Albus' one of them said. I couldn't remember her name so I just waved.

'Hey Mon, Flo' said Lily heavily exaggerating their names. She had obviously seen me awkward wave and understood my lack of memory.

'Do you have a date for Hogsmeade Lily?' Lily crossed her arms.

'No do you?' Monica shook her head.

'No Flo neither, we were going to go shopping… Marie said she would come with, do you want to come?' Lily shook her head.

'No I don't feel like shopping with Marie, thanks anyway' Monica nodded sympathetically and walked away with Florence trailing behind her.

Rose rushed over out of breath; she dropped her bag on the floor and perched on the arm of my couch.

'Lily or can you please help?' Lily looked up.

'Sure what's up?' Rose looked relieved.

'Well I know you are not meant to have a patrol this week but Marie snogged Scott Wethering' Lily looked furious.

'What!' she stood up but Rose pushed her back down again.

'I know! Anyway Kayla is a nervous wreck so I told her she didn't have to patrol; I was going to do it but I uh..can't I have an Astology sketch due so could you Patrol for me?' Lily stood up again and stretched out her arms.

'Sure Rose but you owe me, who am I patrolling with?' Rose bit her lip.

'David-' I jumped up and glared at Rose.

'Rose are you crazy!' Rose shook her head. Lily Protested.

'It's fine! Al sit down, I will go but Rose you owe me twice as much now' Rose nodded and smiled at her cousin. I fumed in my seat and Rose walked with Lily out of the door and I pulled my now dry cloak off the barrier.

I walked up to my old Dorm and stood my broom up against the wall.

'I miss sleeping here' i sighed and looked around.

Stan was lounging on his bed reading the quibbler. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows in a questioning manner.

'What? Is actually quite interesting!' he protested but I grabbed a pillow and thumped him with it in the stomach. He groaned then wriggled off his bed and hit me with his pillow back. Derick walked into the room and before I knew it we were in a fully-fledged pillow fight. I know but it's not just girls who have fun. Stan stumbled into the room with his jumper half off; he looked at us in disbelief and then pointed at the door.

'You guys have five seconds to get out of the room' he yelled before hurriedly making his bed. We had this rule where unless someone was asleep they had to get out of the room when a girl was in the equation. Stan was a bit of a ladies man and so the rule was very useful to him. I dropped my cloak and walked out of the room. Halfway down the stairs we met Anastasia Weddingsfield who had a bit of a reputation when it came to guys- in fact I was pretty sure she made out with Freddie last week. We all settled down round a table and joined Louis and Dominique in a game of exploding snap.

**Next Up- Lily's patrol and Hogsmeade, But who does she go with? Keep reading to find out.**

**Review please :P**


	7. Secrets and Shocks

**Ok this chapter is Lily's point of view, enjoy.**

'Thank you again Lily!' I rolled my eyes; Rose was obviously over the moon about whatever she was doing in her spare times these days.

'It's fine Rose!' I persisted.

'You will just have to owe me that's all, where am I meeting him?' Rose nodded still smiling.

'Oh um I think it's just the usual place, at the Main Doors. Ok well now you are all set I'm just going to go and do my DADA work' I grinned _caught you_.

'Ok but Rose I thought it was an Astrology chart?' Rose blushed and bit her lip.

'Yeah that too' she turned and walked away briskly. I made my way down the last few steps shaking my head at her silly antics until I saw him. I turned around and flashed me a smile. I couldn't help but scowl back even though his perfect set of teeth made my stomach do a flip.

'Hey Lily I thought I was patrolling with Kayla?' he asked still smiling.

'You would like that wouldn't you?' he laughed.

'I forgot you were funny' I sighed and turned to walk down the corridor with him.

'Well your little friend Marie made out with her boyfriend too' I snapped. He looked at the ceiling dreamily and chuckled to himself.

'You think I have a chance with her Potter?' I coughed to hide my disgust.

'You're really asking me? God you're and arse' I quickened my pace leaving him behind me.

'Hey Lily you know I never meant to hurt you!' I laughed coldly.

'Yeah because making out with my friend is just the key to a healthy relationship' He leant against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the cold, grey stone.

'I know what you mean' he looked at me desperately and even thought I hated him I could see the remorse in his eyes. He obviously meant to soften me but I glared at him.

'Don't you dare Snow!' he looked at me confused, and held up his hands in protest.

'Lils I' ok now he was making me really angry.

'You have no right to call me that you pig! You lost that a long time ago, now if you don't mind I'm going to bed and you can finish off the patrol by yourself!' I screamed, my words echoed around the corridor and he looked genuinely upset.

He stood up and went to grab my arm.

'Hey Lily calm down'

'NO YOU CALM DOWN!' I screamed, I listened to myself and gasped. I am a horrible person, not that Snow didn't deserve every word. I sighed in fury and ran down the corridor and up the stairs again I glanced at the clock. I had abandoned the patrol in ten minutes flat.

I couldn't go back to the common room because Al might be there and he ask what had happened. _ I better go tell Rose what happened _I thought.

I made my way past the prefect bathroom and towards the Head Dormitories'. I approached the plaque engraved with Rose and Al's names on and looked at the statue of a working scholar. I knocked on the stone and waited for a door to appear but nothing happened, I tried saying 'Open' and knocking on the gold plaque but still no door.

Suddenly the statue's head jerked upwards and started to speak.

'To gain access to the Head Boy and Girl you must answer me this, truthfully what was your first thought of you Brother and cousin?' Al had told me about this.

'How did you know he was my brother?' the statue winked.

'I know everything' I sighed and tried to think about my first memories of Rose.

'I thought she had very bushy hair?' I asked. The Statue nodded.

'That is true, and of Albus Potter?' I drummed my fingers along my chin.

'Oh! I think it was something like he has green eyes? I was a baby so I couldn't really think that much as it is.' The statue looked down at his book and then the whole wall fell away to reveal a huge room.

I waved to the statue and walked in on one wall was a raging fire surrounded by gold sofas and red cushions. There was a large table pushed against the wall to the right and it had vast masses of food- every kind. I walked over to it and picked up a pear, along the wall were rows and rows of pictures and paintings all showing every single Head Boy and Girl there had ever been.

Directly in front of the entrance, which had now sealed, were three staircases made of stone. One straight that presumably led off to a bathroom, one that curved off to the left and one that curved off to the right. I assumed that the one on the right belonged to Albus because of the Quidditch posters stuck to it.

I sat down in front of the fire presuming that Rose had gone back to the common room or library for her stuff and would be returning soon. I helped myself to a pumpkin pasty and watched the red flames flicker.

I was sat rather content for several minutes before I heard a loud noise from Rose's room. Turns out she was here after all I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door before entering.

The room was huge with a king sized bed and balcony, but that is not what interested me. A bedside lamp was on the floor _the noise had been it falling off the table_ I assumed. I looked at the sight before me with interest. My smart, responsible and mature cousin Rose was sat straddling someone in only some shorts and a bra, she was looking at me nervously and then as she leant over to grab her t-shirt I saw the guy she was sitting on top of. I gasped.

'Lily it's not what it looks like I swear' Rose chewed her lip but I just stared at her love interest.

There lying topless on the bed was a very flushed and very apologetic Scorpius Malfoy. Rose leapt off of him and the bed and grabbed both of my shoulders.

'Lily I swear this is not just a fling' she looked at Scor for reassurance and he got up pulling his jumper over his head simultaneously. I was still in shock but I pointed my finger at Rose and then at Scor.

'Al is going to kill you!' I exclaimed and turned to walk out the door. Rose ran after me.

'Lily wait!' she shouted I skipped down the stairs and then turned to look at her.

'Why? I asked, I put on an unsupportive face.

'Why should I wait Rose, why would you keep a secret like this? Hmm? I just had to do a patrol with someone I hated so you could have some "fun time" with your secret guy? That is messed up Rose!' Rose looked at me desperately.

'Lily please I know your mad but we are serious, we are in love not just fooling around'. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

'I dunno Rose this is pretty huge and I'm not one to keep secrets, you know that' I had calmed down a little but I still thought this was ridiculous.

Scor was staring nervously at Rose he had a look of such compassion I was starting to think he really did love her. I was so angry and I didn't want to keep a secret from Albus.

'Lily I'm really sorry about your patrol, please just help us?' I sighed and Rose smiled sadly.

'I'm not making any promises' I then turned and looked pointed at Scor.

'You've always been like a brother to me Scor but I'm serious now. You break her I break you' Scor nodded and grabbed Rose's hand I didn't give him an opportunity to respond I just turned around and walked out the entrance which had re-opened for me.

It had been a couple of days and Rose still hadn't told Albus. Now that I was in on the secret it looked so obvious. Rose would go study just as Scor would forget something in his dorm and so on. I felt kind of bad for Rose because I knew she would be in big trouble as soon as her relationship was known, with Albus and worse Uncle Ron.

Rose had just finished gulping down her eggs and looked over at the Slytherin table to make Scorpius aware of her leaving. I looked at her and raised my eye brows; she turned back to her plate and then noticed me.

'What?' she asked grabbing a bread roll and a knife.

'Nothing, nothing' I sighed and poured myself some more juice.

'Ok Lils what do you want?' she was furiously buttering her roll now.

'Well it's our first practice with the whole team together and I've been logged in for a Patrol which I really should do but I don't want to let Al down…' She nodded and grabbing a piece of parchment out of her bag she noted something down.

'Anything else?' she asked abruptly looking irritated. I nodded and smirked.

'Yeah try and partner Snow with Delilah.' Rose actually laughed at this before picking up her bag and walking off, roll in hand.

I looked over to the Slytherin table and sure enough Scorpius was walking towards the doors with a big grin on his face. _He really does love her_ I thought.

Albus walked past Scorpius and threw him a grin, holding his hand was Des. I looked around the Great Hall which was now a buzz of whispers and gossiping about my brother who had just walked in.

Albus reached me and invited Des to sit with us.

'Hey Lily' she smiled shyly before sitting down next to Albus.

'Hi you guys, you looking forward to tomorrow?' I enquired Des blushed and Albus' grin grew even wider.

'You bet I am, I'm going to take Des to Uncle George's shop. He always gives me discounts you know' Des nodded her head.

Albus continued to talk to Des, planning their date tomorrow. Desiree nodded and laughed, I caught her looking nervously at the Slytherin table every now and again. I followed her gaze to see a black haired boy glaring at her, he was holding his fork so tightly it looked like it was going to snap.

Des looked over at him again and appeared to be trying very hard not to try to cry, my dope of a brother still hadn't noticed. It was only when a tear gathered in her eye that Albus became worried.

'What's wrong Dezzie? We don't have to go to the shrieking shack if it scares you' I thumped my brother in the back for being so stupid. I leant round him as he had completely blocked me off.

'Who is he Des?' I asked she smiled meekly and a tear rolled down her cheek. Albus was looking more confounded by the minute.

'Who is who? Has someone done something to you Des?' he asked, Des shook her head and motioned over to the boy sitting at the other end of the hall.

'He is my brother, Victor. He is in fourth year and was rightfully placed in Slytherin. Last night he confronted me about the rumours. I told him they were true and he said that if I didn't dump you that he would write home. I don't want them to know yet Albus I mean we haven't even been on a date yet!' Desiree was getting flustered now and her voice was strained. Albus went out to hold her hand.

'It's fine Des….. I think I have an idea. Snatch your hand back' Des struggled to blink from the tears that were gliding steadily down her cheeks.

'Albus what?' She demanded. I nodded _that is a good plan_ I thought to myself. I leant in.

'Trust him he knows what he is doing' so Des snatched her hand away from Albus'. People around were still watching and this movement added to the speculations. Albus stood up and threw his hands into the air.

'What are you talking about Des! We haven't even been on a date yet!' bellowed Albus. The whole hall grew quiet. I glanced over at Victor who was now smirking to himself. Des shook her head furiously understanding what Albus was doing.

'Albus sit down' she pleaded quietly, but Albus wouldn't listen.

'Oh so you dump me but you don't want to make a scene!' he yelled. Even the professors were on the edges of their seats now. Des was crying even more now her makeup had run down her face. Albus leant down and whispered something in her ear.

'You foul pig!' Des screamed she stood up and slapped him, hard. Albus didn't even flinch her bore into her eyes with such compassion I thought they would give it all up and make-out in front of everyone. Albus nodded at me and then turned and stormed out of the hall.

Des collapsed onto the stool and I wanted to pull her into a hug but remembering what had just happened I instead scowled at her, she looked at me helplessly and I leant in real close.

'Meet me at lunch on the seventh floor by the tapestry of the trolls. Make sure to give me a glare when I leave' I added after a moment of thought. I grabbed an apple and walked out after Albus.

He was sitting on a bench contemplating what had just happened. I threw him the apple and sat down next to him.

'She will meet you at the come and go room at lunch' Albus smiled at me gratefully.

Well I guess that's two secret couples I now know of, what is with people these days?

**Reviews please :D**

**I know I said we would find out about Lily's date, but all in good time.**


	8. A Love Story in a Garden

**I know I know, it's been ages and I feel so bad about not updating but works been pretty thick recently. I thought I would do a chapter from Rose's point of view, enjoy.**

**ROSE POV**

I grabbed my books and ran out into the hallway, I looked over my shoulder and Scorpius gave me an encouraging look that made my heart flutter. I hurried down towards the front doors; sure enough I could see a group of fifth years making their way up from Hagrid's. I walked out of the big wooden doors and started walking down to meet the group half-way.

Lily was walking with Belle Lysander, she giggled at something her friend said then glanced behind at a boy who I knew by the name of Drew. I walked down the last few steps and pulled her aside.

'Hey Rose, what's up?' asked Lily but she was still watching Drew. She motioned at Belle to walk ahead.

'I'll cut to the chase- I need the cloak Lily' She looked at me in disbelieve. Then she nodded her head.

'I can't get that for you, you have to ask Al. You know it's not mine so why are you asking me?' I shook my head.

'I know but I can't ask him because he will suspect something, you know what? Never mind Scor and I will just hang out somewhere in secret at school' I turned to walk away but Lily grabbed me.

'I'm sorry Rose, I wish I could help' she looked at me sympathetically. That was the thing about Lily she was able to put herself tin everyone's positions so she always tried to help. I sighed and pushed one of my curls behind my ear. She stared right into my eyes and it felt like she was looking into my soul.

'You scared aren't you?' she asked quietly. I loved her intuition. I half laughed and nodded. I was scared, of what Albus would say or my dad. What would my mum say when she found out? Would Scorpius get kicked out? I thought about this everyday but I just couldn't bring myself to break the secret.

'I just don't know what to do Lils, I've never felt like this. I feel like he is the one, but he can't be if my family doesn't like him! I can't keep this love in anymore but I can't tell either' I blurted out she nodded knowingly, except she had no idea. She put her arm around me and pulled me down to sit on the step.

'I can help you Rose, but I think you should tell everyone at once. That way your dad won't find out through Albus or something like that' I nodded and to both our surprise a tear pricked into the corner of my eye. I never cried, I was like a robot when it came to emotions. Which is why I know Scor is right for me, I know I love him.

Lily looked at me with such compassion I started to cry even harder, she just pulled me in close and rocked me on the steps.

'Hush Rose it's all going to be fine, if you feel that it's meant to be then everything will fall into place, all in good time Rose. As for your date I think I have an idea' she whispered into my ear and I breathed in the scent of her hair. Strawberries and perfume. I sniffled and pulled away from her, I ran my hand under my eyes and wiped my tears away.

'What's your idea?' I asked pushing my hair back. She smiled and shook her head.

'It's a surprise' she said simply. She looked up at the castle where people we walking back inside.

'That's not fair' She laughed loudly.

'Surprises are fun, besides I'm not completely sure yet I have some things to do' she looked thoughtfully towards the castle and stood up, I followed suit. She nodded her head in the direction of the bench to the left of the doors.

'You're lucky' she said, I followed her gaze. Sitting on the bench was a very worried looking Scorpius. I couldn't help my crack a smile and I felt butterflies flying round in circles inside my tummy. We began walking towards the castle.

That Saturday I woke up to find a note on my pillow. On it was the neat scrawl that I recognised as Lily's

Meet at the come and go room. 12.30. dress nice.

L.P

I glanced at the clock 9.45, I leapt out of bed and shuffled over to my door. I walked into the bathroom and turned the knobs on the taps. Red, Blue and pink bubbles burst out of the golden pipes. I went back into my bedroom leaving the taps on and flew my wardrobe open to assess my clothes. I picked out a red cardigan and a black body con skirt and lay them out on the bed.

I walked back into the bathroom and turned the taps off. The pool of warm water looked enticing, but I didn't want to be disturbed so I turned my back on the bath and went and knocked on Al's door.

"Hey Al?" I asked I heard a groan of consent and so walked into his room. It was a tip, there were Quidditch posters covering the walls, clothes on the floor. Empty ink bottles lay everywhere and a couple broken quills lay on his desk.

"Albus its ten. I'm going to have a bath but I wanted to know if you need the bathroom first?" Albus jolted up from his slumber looking bleary eyed and confused.

"Ten?" I nodded by head and walked out of the door. Albus came running out of his room behind me, hurriedly pulling his shirt over his head. He pulled off his socks as well and ran into the bathroom.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. He started brushing his teeth manically and then grumbled through his closed mouth.

"I'm meeting Des in fifteen minutes!" I rolled my eyes and laughed. He spat out the foam into the sink and then ran and shut the door in my face. I strolled down the stairs to the breakfast table and put an apple, some bacon and a pain au chocolat on a plate.

I sat down on the sofa and began eating the bacon, I heard a big splash.

"Albus that was my bath!" I shouted loud enough for him to hear. The bathroom door was thrown open and Albus ran back into his room badly wrapped in a towel. Albus panted.

"Sorry-needed-it-avert-your-eyes-please!" I cringed before replying.

"no-one should have to see that except Des" I heard him laugh before his door slammed.

I turned my attention back to my breakfast and trying to guess what Lily had planned for Scorpius and I. _Maybe there will be a cloak in the room of requirement_?

Albus came out a second later fully dressed with his Uncle Harry's old cloak and pulling on his left boot. He jumped down the steps and grabbed a bread roll.

"Bye, see you later" I waved at him as he sprinted through the wall that had cleared out of his way.

I finished my pastry and walked back to the bathroom, Albus had obviously cannon-balled into my bath and splashed water all over the floor.

"_Limpiardi" _ I flicked my wand and the water disappeared. I walked over to the pool and stuck the tip of my wand into the tub.

"_limpindo"_ knowing that the water was clean of Albus' grime and walked over and locked the door for precaution and went for a swim.

It was 12.15 according to my watch; I had straightened my hair and ditched the cardigan for a cream lacy top. I wrapped a cloak around me, most people would be in Hogsmeade but I wanted to make sure no-one got suspicious.

Scor and I had made a pact that we would tell no-one until we were serious. Truth was I did love him, we hadn't said it yet though. Well, I said it to Lily but we haven't physically said "I love you" to each other. I took the last flight of steps and walked over to the corridor of tapestries.

_I want the place Lily set-up for us_ I thought this several time as I walked back and forth until and iron gate appeared in the wall. I pushed the gate open and walked into a _garden? _Green topiary of roses and Scorpions lined the way forward. I chuckled silently and walked over the mossy floor, I looked over my shoulder to see that the gate had closed.

I moved through the maze of rose bushes and white picket fences until I reached the middle. There sat at a table covered in candles was Scorpius. He looked up from playing with a knife and smiled.

I felt my heart go dizzy as I walked towards his handsome smile. His blonde hair was brushed back and he was in a tux. He took my hand and studied my top.

"This is very pretty" he noted. I nodded as he put his left hand under my hair and cupped my jawline, he then let go of my hand and brought his other hand up to brush my hair behind my ear.

"Glad you liked it" I whispered as he brought our lips together. He teased me with his soft lips before giving me the passionate kiss I was looking for. He pulled away and traced small kisses up my neck, then along my collar bone. The excitement built in me until I gasped.

Scor pulled away abruptly and I flushed crimson.

"What's wrong" I chuckled nervously as he dropped his hands to my waist.

"Nothing" I lied, he smiled and took my hand again.

"Lily's good I must say, we have a lunch and champagne. Oh and for dessert chocolate and strawberries" I smiled. I took and step closer to him and pushed him over to the twine bench in the corner of the mini restaurant Lily had arranged. I led him onto the bench and then sat on his lap.

"I'm not hungry yet" I played with the bowtie around his neck. He chuckled softly.

"Neither am I" he purred into my ear. I felt my stomach do a flip.

I grabbed his neck and put my lips against his. He pulled me round on top of him and I moved in synchronisation with him. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. He smiled and blushed.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Mhhmmm" I leant in and kissed his neck lightly, teasing him.

"I Love you" I pulled away. He looked worried. I opened my mouth, I had imagined this moment on several occasions. Nothing came out, I swallowed hard. Until I found my voice he watched me nervously.

"I love you too Scorpius!" he looked very relieved and pulled me back towards him. I laughed as I lips met and he pushed me onto the mossy floor. I looked up at him.

"I think those three words we just exchanged call for celebration" he grabbed the champagne and crouched done next to me; I sat up and reached for the glasses. I couldn't help myself. I took the champagne out of his hands and pushed him onto the floor.

"Later" I murmured, I kissed him and felt his lips curl into a smile. _Thank you Lily_ I thought as he took me into his arms and kissed me for hours.

**Comments please**


	9. Butterflies and Cheating Guys

**I felt bad about the months wait for the last chapter, so I'm trying to write some more today to put up for you guys. **

**LILY'S POV**

I Pulled on my swede boots and tucked my legwarmers over their brown rims. I glanced at my clock, 10.25. Rose was probably awake by now, and Albus would be on his way to Hogsmeade hidden under dad's invisibility cloak. Belle walked in to the room twirling her eyelashes with her wand, she smiled at me and then looked into the mirror.

"Ughhh! I look awful, how will Freddie want to date me if I look like this?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"At least you have a date, first Hogsmeade trip of the year and I have no date!" Belle nodded sympathetically. I looked into my mirror, even though I wasn't going with anyone I wanted to look nice. My hair was poker straight and I was wearing my purple skinny jeans, brown boots, beige cardi and grey scarf. I had to admit I looked good.

"Right lets go" I grabbed my hat and gloves and put them on, I picked up my bag from my bed and tugged Belle out of the room.

"Where's Monica and Flo?" asked Belle as she fixed her bag over her shoulder.

"They went shopping; set off earlier to avoid crowds" Belle nodded twirling her finger round in her hair with a vacant stare on her face. We reached the courtyard and I pulled my coat tight around me as my breath swirled around me.

Freddie was leant against the stone wall looking…dashing. He looked up and flashed a smile at Belle; I had to admit he knew how to make a girl's heart flutter. He walked over, he was in chinos and a woollen jumper his red hair was sticking up at all angles.

"How are we today ladies?" he asked. Belle giggled nervously, which was absorbed because she had already made out with him already. I shrugged

"I'm okay, bit cold. No date. Scrap that, I'm miserable" He laughed and put his arm around Belle's waist. She beamed and stared at him dazedly.

"Well you can walk down with us if you want, but we are going to Madame Puddifoots" I mimed throwing up.

"No to the tea but I'll walk down with you if that's ok?" Belle nodded and we turned and began walking through the grounds.

"Lily why are you bothering coming into Hogsmeade if you have no one to go with?" inquired Fred.

"Well my dear cousin you see tomorrow is the birthday of someone quite special and I need to get them a present" He smiled.

"Aww jee thanks Lils" Freddie's birthday fell on Halloween. I shrugged.

"I need to go see your father as well, mum gave him my Ball Gown for tomorrow" My mum traditionally picked out my ball gown for the dances at school. I gladly trusted her to do so.

"I think I need a mask as well" I added. Freddie nodded and then spoke to Belle.

"What about you? Do you need anything?" Belle shook her head.

"No some of us are more prepared" I laughed, I actually had Freddie's gift already I was going shopping to get a present for Belle to give him. Belle shot me a glare. Freddie looked bemused.

"What?" I shook my head.

"Actually" started Belle.

"Maybe a mask as well" I chuckled Aunty Luna had sent Belle a rather…odd mask made from a cows skull with holly leaves sprouting from it. I didn't blame her for wanting another.

"What do you think Dominique wants for her birthday?" I asked. Freddie looked thoughtful for a moment, but it was Belle who spoke first.

"How about personalized Quidditch gloves? Actually she probably has some already" Belle looked down and pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. The ground was hard and sparkling with frost. I reckon the snow will come early this year.

"Actually I don't think she has any" Said Fred.

"That's a really good idea" I said. Freddie started.

"It might be expensive though, how about we give it as a joint gift?" I nodded.

"How about you and Belle share it, I'll get her a photo frame or something. She likes those too" Belle nodded.

"Good idea, can you get them today and we can pay you back?" I smiled and added them to my mental check-list.

"Yeah sure" we had just reached the village.

Freddie took Belle's hand and turned to me.

"This is where we leave you fair cousin" I grinned.

"Thanks for walking with me" Belle waved and they walked away towards the tea shop.

I turned and made my way towards Quinn's Quidditch supplies. I walked into the shop and up to the counter where a friendly looking blonde was standing.

"Hi, I'm looking for personalized Quidditch gloves?" She smiled and pointed to the left of the changing rooms.

"All accessories are back there, chose the pair you want and then we can add lettering" I nodded and headed over to the section.

There were gloves of all kinds, gripped, cut-offs and padded. I chose out some open fingered, purple ones with a grippy surface. I also chose out a crimson and gold sweat band for myself. I took them up to the till. The woman punched some numbers into the cashbox and then asked.

"What inscription would you like?" I thought for a moment.

"Dominique on the left glove and Weasley on the right, in gold lettering please" The woman counted the letters on her fingers and stated.

"That'll be 6 galleons and 12 sickles" I nodded and pulled out my gold, I handed it over and she put it into the till. She wrote the inscription on a piece of parchment with a quill the shape of a broom.

"Last name?" I shuffled uncomfortably.

"Potter" I whispered. The woman raised her eyebrows and studied me intensely. My name had always stirred interest.

"Bill!" the woman shouted, a burly but friendly man came out from the back. The woman handed him the gloves and a piece of paper with the details of the inscription on. The man took the gloves into the back.

I went and looked at the brooms in the display, the bell on the door rang and I looked up to see Drew walk in with his friends. I continued looking at the twig arrangement on one of the brooms whilst they looked at the posters of Quidditch stars in the corner.

"Miss Potter?" I turned and walked up to the counter again. The woman showed me the gloves and then packed them into a box which she put into a bag along with the sweatband.

"Have a nice day" the woman said and smiled. I nodded and walked out of the shop. I saw Drew out of the corner of my eye. He ran out of the shop after me.

"Hey Lily" I turned. Drew ran a hand through his hair. He looked cute, too cute.

"Hi" he looked around.

"Are you here alone?" he asked bewildered. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yes why?" he shuffled his feet.

"Well where are you going, I'll keep you company" I laughed.

"No it's fine; you're with your friends. Besides I'm out shopping, you would find it boring." Drew shook his head.

"Nah, they can survive. Besides I think I can handle a bit of shopping, what you looking for."

"Gifts mainly and a mask." Drew grinned and stuck out his arm. I wrapped my arm through and we set off towards Wizarding Antiques.

"No way!" I laughed

"I swear it's true" persisted Drew. We walked out of the Hog's Head. It was One o'clock and Rose was hopefully with Scor by now. Drew and I had trawled through the shops we found a frame for Dominique, a Gift for Freddie from Belle, We even found a muggle bike bell for Lysander's birthday next month. He likes to collect them.

I had taken Drew into meet Uncle George and to get my ball gown.

"Ok, just the mask now" Drew nodded.

"Why don't we go in here" he pointed at Arianda's Accessories.

"Oh no, it's far too expensive" I walked towards Wicked Witches but Drew pulled me back and pushed me into the store. I stumbled in and knocked into one of the stands. Some bracelets fell onto the floor and a very stern witch looked at me in disgust I fumbled on the floor and put the bracelets back on the shelf. Some Slytherin girls were in the back looking at the masks and they turned to laugh at me crawling on the floor.

Drew steered me towards the back of the store and I nodded at the girls.

"Hello Daisy, Millie" they didn't say anything. They just laughed. I looked at the wall, the masks were all nice. My ball gown was silver from what I could see when I snuck a peek. On the middle of the wall in the main display was the most beautiful mask I have ever seen. It was butterfly shaped with jade, blue and silvery sparkles. It was so amazing I gasped.

"Which one?" asked Drew. I pointed at the mask and He leant on his tip toes to get it off the shelf. Daisy and Millie admired the mask as well before scowling and walking off. Drew fitted it around my face and positioned me in front of the wall. I looked amazing; the green sparkles complemented my hair. The Witch at the till even complemented me.

"Thank you, how much is it?" I responded. The witch looked at the tag on the mask then went and looked on a piece of parchment.

"That particular mask is 11 galleons" I drew a sharp breath. I wanted it so bad but it was more than I get given in a month. I reached up and put the mask back on the display.

"Thank you" I took Drew by the arm and walked out of the shop, my cheeks burning.

"Well that was embarrassing" I muttered to Drew. He shrugged.

"Never mind, you would have only worn it once" I nodded, Drew put his arm round my shoulder and we walked towards Wicked Witches. Before we reached the door Jem grabbed me.

"Lily Oh my god Lily!" I turned to look at her.

"What?" She had tears streaming down her face.

"Jem are you ok?" asked Drew. Jem nodded.

"Of course you're not whats wrong?" I asked. She just shook her head. I grabbed hold of her and hugged her close.

"Baby what happened?" Jem didn't say anything she just sobbed.

"Who was she with?" whispered Drew.

I pushed Jem back and looked into her eyes.

"What did Henry do?" As I mentioned his name Jem sobbed even harder, her mascara had run down her face.

"Ok, come one. Don't worry Jem. It's ok I'm here now" I walked with her towards the path that led up to the castle. Jem stopped and shook her head.

"Wait my bag" she ran her hands under her eyes and whipped away the tears.

"Where did you leave it?" Jem headed off but I grabbed her.

"Where did you leave it?" I asked once more.

"The Leaky Cauldron, at the bar" I nodded at Drew, and he gave me the bags of mine that he was holding set off to go and get it.

"Come on lets go". I put my arm around Jem and walked her up to the castle.

I got Jem up to our room without running into her dad and set her down on her bed. She had calmed down and now just looked really tired.

"Jezza what happened?" She laughed.

"Well" she took a deep breath.

"You know how you always told my Henry Tompsons was a dick" I put my hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"Well, he is"

"Baby what did he do to you?" Jezza shook her head.

"Nothing really, he was being really nice. He bought me drinks, and then I went to the toilets. When I came back he was making out with Delilah Parkinson!" I scowled.

"Well he's a jerk. Forget him, he's not worth your tears" Jem sniffled and nodded. I looked at the clock, it was 2 o'clock.

"I guess you're right, but he was just so nice."

"Have you had lunch?" Jem shook her head.

"Ok well you should eat so I'm going to go and find you something to eat, then we can…i dunno do our Herbology prep. Or we could go see Hagrid" I was trying to distract her, hopefully succeeding.

I left Jem in our room and headed down to the kitchens. About half way there I had a better idea that involved avoiding the strain of the house elves gratitude. I made a right and headed down the corridor towards Albus' Dorm.

I reached the stone statue and waited for him to come to life. Suddenly he sprang into motion and watched me square in the eye.

"Think of something Rose Weasley and Albus Potter have in common?" I grinned.

"This one is easy, they both have secret relationships" The statue smiled and the wall crumbled in front of me. Albus and Desiree were lying on the couch making out when I interrupted. I blushed.

"Umm, sorry I just need food for Jem. Can I take some Albus?" Des had gone a thorough shade of red, Albus just had a sheepish smile across his face. He stood up and helped himself to some pumpkin juice.

"Sure thing, why does Jem need food?" I picked up a plate and started piling Jem's favourites onto it.

"Oh, just boy troubles, she pretty torn up about it. She has liked this guy for the last couple months and it completely blew up in her face." Albus nodded and went to sit back down on the sofa. Des had been quiet this whole time.

" Did you guys have a good time?" Des nodded and smiled timidly.

"Yeah I bought us a picnic then we visited the shrieking shack, you brothers did a good job" Albus' head snapped up, I looked at him puzzled.

"Me and James fixed up the shrieking shack a bit" How did I not know this.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Albus shrugged.

"We thought you would tell someone and we would get in trouble"

"Why? I'm not a snitch!" Albus just shrugged again. I balanced a last pasty on the plate and turned to leave.

"Well as you were" I left the room and made my way back up to comfort Jem. When I got back to our dorm Jem's bag was hanging on the doorknob and Jem was fast asleep. Tired from all the commotion. I left her food and went to visit Hagrid.

"Bye!" It was about 5 o'clock and I had just left Hagrid's after tea and rock cakes, which after several bad encounters I had learnt to steer clear of.

I buttoned up my jacket and started up the steps towards the castle. The last few stragglers were making their way back from Hogsmeade. I caught site of Belle and Fred walking towards the castle and made my way over to them. Belle was wearing Freddie's Jumper and he was carrying her shopping bags as well as holding her hand.

"Hey you guys, have a good time?" Belle grinned.

"Turns out your cousin here is quite the gentleman" Freddie smiled and bowed I laughed.

"I shall write to his mother and tell her the good news!" Freddie frowned. I motioned towards the bags.

"What's in the bags?" Freddie started.

"The pink one has Belle's Mask for the Ball in it, The others were deliveries from my father. Birthday presents from the relatives I expect." I nodded.

"God it's freezing!" exclaimed Belle. Freddie nodded in agreement.

"Race you back to the castle" I said as I started running, closely pursued by Belle shrieking as Freddie lurched after her tickling her as he went.

When we got back to the room there was a package outside the door labelled _for Lily. _I picked it up and went inside, Jem was awake and eating a pumpkin pasty. I put the package on my bed and sat cross legged. I pulled away the ribbon and took off the lid. I couldn't help but gasp.

Inside the box was the mask from the shop, accompanied by a note. I picked up the piece of parchment and turned it round in my fingers.

_LILY,_

_FOR THE BALL…MEET ME BY THE GRAND ENTRANCE IN YOUR MASK._

_DREW_

I pulled the mask out of its box and put it on, it felt perfect.

**REVIEW PLEASE =)**


	10. Masked Arrivals

**Ok, ok. I know its has been ages. I try to stick to a schedule but its really hard with all the work i have on atm. I just got back from Iceland though :) and i have some ideas for some new chapters. i have a couple days before my half-term ends so i will try my best to get some more chapters done. Hopefully you guys are enjoying the stories and i hope the delays haven't put you guys off :(.**

**This chapter is about the Halloween masked ball (pretty good timing as Halloween was yesterday :P) i had written three arrivals. Lily, Albus and Rose but i decided to put them together. You will know when the Point of view has changed. ENJOY AND RATE PLEASE :)**

**LILY POV**

I cleared the Steam from the mirror and began to brush out my hair.

"Belle what time is it?" I shouted.

"It's ten past six" I heard her call from the other room. I ran into our room.

"Damn I knew I should have had a shower instead of bath, I always lose track of time" I quickly swapped from my towel to my bathrobe and sat down in front of the mirror.

"_aerius calideri" _I muttered the words and a stream of hot air came out of my wand. I looked over to where Monica was straightening Flo's hair from her tight Blonde curls; Belle was doing the same to her hair much to my earlier protest. I looked back at my reflection, my hair was also straight now I had blown dried it from wet.

"Oh Lily are you wearing you hair natural?" asked Monica. I looked at it again.

"No I'm going to curl it" Monica was wearing a long red dress, she looked nice in it but she had put on a lot of weight recently because her dad had died the year before and she had turned to comfort eating. She was still going out with Seamus Greogor though.

"Ughh you guys are so lucky look at my eyebrows. They look like caterpillars!" I laughed.

"No they don't Flo, but I can trim them if you want?" Florence looked like she had just one a million galleons.

"Oh yes please Lily! How do you know how to do that" I reached into a draw and held up the notepad Victoire had given me.

"It's all in here" I stood up and walked over to where Florence was sat. I flicked through the note pad till I found the page that read.

_Eyebrows- _

_The spell is "parumi cultati"_

_Do tiny little flicks when you done the spell is "prohi"_

I read the spells twice and then looked at Flo.

"Ok stay really still" Flo nodded. Monica finished her hair and came around behind me to advise.

I muttered the spell and took tiny flicks until I had shaped her left eyebrow, it looked great actually.

"Ok now for the right eyebrow" I repeated the movement and managed to get her eyebrows, practically symmetrical but no one would notice except me. Monica got a mirror and showed Flo. She was so happy I swear she nearly cried, she jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh Lily I look amazing! Thank you thank you thank you!" I laughed.

"That's ok, but now I really need to prepare myself" Florence nodded and continued to admire her eyebrows.

"_Prohi_" I remembered before I looked up the curling spell in Victoire's note pad.

I curled my hair into long, loose waves. I thought I would have a change from the corkscrews I usually wear. I reached into one of my draws and got my make-up bag. I hardly ever do anything to my face, I'm lucky enough to have spot free skin...usually. The girls at Hogwarts mainly wear muggle make-up because spells can sometimes take too long.

Jem came in through the door panting, her hair was straight and she now had a block fringe. Belle exclaimed loudly.

"Jem your hair!" Jem smiled and turned in a circle. She looked so different, more mature. I had to admit she looked hot.

"Jem you look so nice, who did it?" Jem walked over to her bed and got her dress out from underneath it.

"Umm, you know Gemma Lovely? She is one of Marie's friends, Marie was getting ready with them and I took her over. Gemma said she wanted to do my make-up and then she ended up doing my whole head!" I smiled, her eyes had been accentuated through large amounts of eye shadow and eyeliner. Her lipstick was bright red.

"Henry is not going to know what hit him!" Said Belle, rather exited.

"Well for the record you guys all look great too!" We all laughed. Jem ran into the bathroom with her dress to look in the full-length mirror and I got cracking on my make-up.

**ALBUS POV**

I was leant against the wall outside the great Hall. There was a long line of guys outside waiting for their dates. I was stood next to Freddie, Simon and Louis. Des and I had agreed that after one date we didn't want to have to sneak around, despite the rather embarrassing 'breakup' display. Freddie was waiting for Belle and Simon had asked Kayla who was dating everyone recently to get over Scott.

"Jeez they take their time" moaned Freddie.

"It's called being fashionably late" I commented.

"Oh well apparently my date is bang on time" said Simon, I looked up at the stairs. Kayla was making her way down the steps; she was wearing a jade body con dressed that hugged in all the right places. She had her hair in a bun and was wearing bloody tall heels. Her face was hardly hidden by two ribbons of black lace, presumably her version of a mask.

"Kayla!" called out Simon.

She walked over and through us a smile.

"Alright boys?" Freddie grinned madly; Simon kicked him in the shin. I piped up.

"Yeah I'm good… are you? Good I mean?" she laughed and fluttered her eyelashes. What a flirt.

"Yes I'm fine thank you" Simon stepped forwards and put out his hand.

"Shall we?" Kayla nodded and put her hand in Simon's. They walked off into the Great Hall with a wink from Simon.

I reached up to my face to make sure my mask was in place, I re positioned it just as some very fit girls walked over. One of them in a length long sparkling silver dress and a butterfly mask, one in a blue tutu dress and blue feathery mask and the third in cream and gold dress that fell to the floor with a slit up to her thigh. The girl in silver walked over and smacked my arm.

"Albus! Don't take off your mask off it ruins it!" I immediately recognized her as Lily she turned her head I could see her red hair.

"Lily that hurt! You look very nice all of you" Freddie had already taken off his mask. It was gold with a long pointed nose and got in the way of him kissing Belle. The third girl was obviously Jem but she had cut her hair and her face was half covered by a mask similar to Belle's but gold with white feathers. Lily looked at the clock and walked off towards the front doors.

"Where is she going?" I asked. Jem shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe she is meeting Drew there?" What? Lily has a date?

"Lily has a date? Lily's date is Drew!" I exclaimed. Belle pulled away from Freddie.

"Yeah, didn't you know? He bought her the mask as well, apparently it was really expensive"

Jem looked at Belle to shut her up, I just stood there then cleared my throat.

"Oh well…good for him" Belle took Fred's hand and started leading him into the Hall.

"Laters" said Fred I nodded and looked back at the Stair case.

"Who you waiting for?" asked Jem. I dragged my eyes away from the staircase.

"Ummm, Desiree actually" I could see through her mask that Jem was puzzled.

"What? But didn't you guys..." I cut her off.

"Have a massive embarrassing fight in front of everyone?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yeh that was fake, her brother was being a dick so I 'broke it off' with her but we kept seeing each other anyway. I figured I didn't want to make her come to this alone. So here we are" she laughed.

"Did Lily know?" I nodded Jem looked annoyed almost betrayed.

"Don't be mad, I pleaded her not to say. No one else knows so consider yourself lucky" Jem smiled at this.

"Who are you coming with?" Jem shifted nervously.

"Well I was meant to come with Henry, but that didn't go so well. So instead I'm going with… Scott Wethering" Jesus that was messed up I thought.

"What about Marie?" I kicked myself as I said it. Jem didn't even flinch.

"Oh no don't worry! I talked to her that was just one time" her ignorance made me laugh. She looked at me weirdly. _Think! _

"I'm just wondering what your brother is going to do about that" I covered. She rolled her eyes.

"Me too" she admitted. I looked back to the staircase just in time to see Desiree making her way down in a cream dress. It was tightly bound around the torso and detailed with diamontes. It opened up into a cascading waterfall of thin netting at the bottom. I swear I felt every guy next to me clench their fists and drop their jaws.

I left Jem and walked towards the stair case. Des caught my eye and smiled, a breath got caught in my chest. She reached the bottom of the stairs and I bowed.

"May I have the pleasure" she laughed, like a ringing bell. She nodded. She then reached out her hand and passed me a diamonte covered mask.

"Can you put in on?" she asked and then turned. I took a step towards her and placed the mask on her face; I then pulled the silver ribbon towards me and tied a tight bow.

"Is it too tight?" I asked, she twirled around.

"Nope, it's perfect" I took her hand, walked towards the great hall as we prepared for the stares.

**ROSE POV**

"Scor, come one we've got to go!" I called out to Scorpius who was in my room changing into his robes. I looked into the mirror and started sliding my pearl earrings into their backs. I heard a muffled cry come from my room.

"Coming hun!" my heart lept. He had called me hun. I heard the door click and took one more look in the mirror before stepping out onto the landing. Scor was standing there looking oh so fine. He turned and smiled, I felt my stomach flutter. _ Get a grip Rose _I took a step towards him.

"You look" Scor took in a sharp breath.

"Wow, Incredible.. I dunno you look.. Gorgeous Rose" I laughed.

"OK, when I say three you show me my mask and I'll show you the one I bought for you" Scorpius shook his head. I frowned.

"No, how about we shut our eyes and put them on each other then we can look in the mirrors at the same time" I smiled.

"Yeah okay" I nipped into the bathroom and put Scor's mask on the side so that he wouldn't see it then I went back onto the landing and shut my eyes.

I felt Scor brush his fingers on my neck and then tie a ribbon around my head. I opened my eyes and I could feel the mask on my face. I turned and looked at Scorpius. Okay, now you shut your eyes. He was obedient. I grabbed his mask and then tied it round his head, I leant in and kissed his neck, behind his ear, his jawline. I leant round and kissed his cheek before he grabbed me full on and passionately kissed me on the landing until I was dizzy.

"Right let's do the grand reveal then" He suggested. I took his hand and led him into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. The mask Scorpius had bought me was black with diamonte detailing and red feathers. It was beautiful; I turned and looked at him. I couldn't contain my excitement any longer.

"Oh my god Scor! Its perfect perfect perfect!" He chuckled and pulled me in.

"Glad you like it, must say mines great too. It looks good with my robes" He kissed my head and then planted a second kiss on my lips. I smiled at him and then ducked under his arm to get back out of the door.

"Ok let's go remember you wait five minutes before walking in" I grabbed my wand from the side and walked down the stairs. I slipped my feet into my black heels and watched as the wall crumbled into nothing.

Scorpius and I walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts holding each other's hands. It felt weird, If someone had shown me my life now I would not have believed it. The moment we met Scor and I were sworn to hatred. We were competitive in every subject, made snide remarks at each other. We only became better acquainted when he became friends with Al, despite all the odds stacked up against them.

"Isn't it weird that we are together?" voicing my thoughts as we walked in silence, my heels clicking on the cold, stone floor. Scor studied my face before answering.

"No, not really. It's like, remember that muggle story. Of Adman and Ella?" I laughed.

"Adam and Eve, yes fifth year Muggle Studies" Scor nodded.

"That's the one, well Eve wanted what she was no meant to have. Rimo and Julia too, or whatever they were called. Their parents were sworn enemies but they fell in love" I nodded and corrected him.

"Romeo and Juliet you mean, by William Shakespeare." Scor rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever. Besides I have liked you since fifth year" I laughed at his remark, then realised what he had just said. I stopped walking and then looked into his eyes.

"What did you just say?" I whispered.

"I have like you since fifth year?" he whispered back. I smiled, and then chuckled.

"That's when I started to change my mind about you myself"

It was true; I had started to develop serious feelings for Scorpius around Christmas last year, having decided the previous year that he wasn't too bad. Scorpius had approached me the last week of last year and we had met up several times in the summer.

"It feels like we have been together for years" noted Scorpius thoughtfully after a few moments in silence. We started walking again.

"Six months of November the 18th" I stated. He squeezed my hand. We reached the corner by the Grand staircase. I peeked round the corner to see that most people had gone inside and the Meal had almost started.

"See you around" whispered Scor wistfully. I nodded. I looked up into his eyes as best I could with my mask on and then kissed his lips. He kissed back full of emotion. I pulled away first and kissed him lightly on his cheek before saying.

"I love you" I stepped back and let go of his hand. I walked round the corner and faced the long descent down the stairs alone.

**RATE RATE RATE RATE PLEASE! :)**


End file.
